


It's a Deal

by Aquiter



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Consensual, M/M, Sex, dry fuck, i got some feels in there, yeet warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquiter/pseuds/Aquiter
Summary: It's a broken deal tbh, but I just wanted them to fuck, and the Omegaverse thing is just a spree I've been on, judge me.Adam is topped, and damn he sub.





	It's a Deal

A long week of small cases that nobody on the Counter-Terrorism Unit of TF29 wanted, or felt like they had to deal with, but ending up dealing with between angry whining and curses because that was their job. It all built up to the eventual burst of Alpha pheromones from a certain angry prick and a certain augmented agent brawling in the former’s office and everyone else slowly finding somewhere else to work until the ventilation system could clear the space.

“Can’t you just put me on another assignment, Macready?! I’m sick of doing these small tasks, and I don’t mean to sound rude, but you can always put agent Argento on them, it would be good for her!”

“It would do you some good to do these as well, Adam, you spoilt poster boy!” Duncan slammed his fists on the desk and watched Adam, standing up and making his way around said furniture to get closer to the other agent and make a point, “You were running around half assing the assignments I asked you to do, focusing all your energy going off on your own fucking adventures and it worked out this one time!”

“Isn’t that all the proof you need to know that I know what to do, compared to you and your little stupid begging,” Adam stepped up against Duncan and metaphorically locked horns with the other.

“I could care less, but if you had put a little bit more energy into some of the other tasks, you could’ve saved a few more,” Duncan grabbed the collar of Adam’s coat and pulled him in close enough that his breath grazed the earlobe of the other as he spoke, “Nikola, Tobiáš, Nataša, Marcel, Antonín, Gabriela— "

“Okay, I get it!” Adam pushed Duncan off him, the intimacy of the names blocked his awareness for a split second and he only realized it when he heard the other grunt as he hit the desk with enough force to move the stupidly heavy desk a good distance back, but he saw an opening, “I get that I could’ve saved so many more, but where do you think I’d get that fucking energy from, Mac?”

Taking a deep breath Duncan grinned widely, taking a comfortable seat on the edge of his desk, his own fall clearing the space from documents and other items, “You’re augmented beyond belief, you barely eat, I could smuggle a few biocells to you and you’d be ready to go eh?” Not much could prepare him for the impact that followed, the brief flash of sparks in the air and the air getting knocked out of his lungs as he was used as a sledge through his glass desk, the shattering of glass enough to silence the whole building, probably, because he could only hear the whizzing of Adam’s augs working to cool themselves within seconds after the action.

“Are you done fucking around?” Adam spat in Duncan’s face, hand grappling at the jacket, forearm leaning heavily on Duncan’s chest, and the rest of his body essentially caging Duncan to the ground. He quickly used his smart vision to make sure Duncan didn’t get gutted by any shards of glass before he continued, “You throw insults at me like I’m some sort of dog that you can kick around all day, joking around about my augmentations like it’s my own fucking fault I’m here with this body, and it fucking isn’t!”

Duncan took a ragged breath and grinned at himself for getting into this situation. He enjoyed pushing Adam’s buttons, finding out what made him tick and finding the limits of the other one just to push them a bit further. This time however, he might’ve jumped the gun too quickly at the first opportunity, but he never knew when to stop, “Is it _not_ your fault?” He smirked at the flicker of anger he could see on every surface of Adam’s face.

Adam pulled Duncan up to slam him down into the floor again, “No, it’s not, and every day in my life I’m reminded of every part of me that I hate because of some fucking woman I never should’ve loved!” He slipped; he knew he slipped. The many times he made fun of Duncan’s inability to find a woman had come to punch him back.

Duncan stared at Adam and saw him crack, and somehow it made him feel a little bit closer to know that Adam was not only imperfect, but he had done a similar mistake that he had. Not as many times, but that was sort of beside the point. For what was probably the first time since they met, Duncan let Adam’s pheromones wash over him, and it was a horrible mistake to do so knowing Adam was just as much of a heavy hitting Alpha like he himself was when his mind jumped to instinct and fuelled him with adrenaline to fight, but also the fact that he _let _it happen sparked a certain interest in the other man, something that wouldn’t work out in the long run but for now it was alright with him.

“Say something…”

“What is there to say, I’ve seen a part of you I couldn’t guess existed, and I’m quickly growing fond of that part of you.”

Adam jerked back in confusion before reclaiming his position, “What?”

“I’m saying, I wouldn’t mind fucking your little augmented ass right now if it wasn’t for all the fucking glass.”

“No, no way, I’d be topping you if anything,” Adam easily heaved Duncan up to a standing position, hands still holding him for the moment uncomfortably close, but the longer he stared at the other the less improbable and disgusting did it feel thinking about fucking the man. Adam pushed Duncan towards the door, his eyes noticing something minor, but worrying enough he grabbed the back of Duncan’s jacket and pulled him back, his other hand pushing the jacket out of the way to reveal a blood-stained white shirt.

Duncan suddenly felt Adam yank his shirt out of his pants, the force was enough to unclip the shirt suspenders of his right side and whipping his leg and dangerously close to his junk, “What are you doing?”

“You’re bleeding…” Adam stated and took a closer look, the small laceration was not something serious, and Duncan knew worse, “It’s nothing, seeing your face is a daily reminder of how stupid one must be to survive some stupid shit.”

“Is that a punch at my handsome features?” Duncan took his shirt back and looked at the injury himself before asking, “Where did you think of taking me either way?”

“Cellar, you know, I have a sex dungeon down there to earn some extra cash after getting all ‘em catcalls on the street,” Adam smiled at Duncan’s dumbfound expression as he pushed the other out the door and quickly made their way down. He dipped inside the medical bay to grab a small tray of wound treatment supplies.

They both knew this was so far beyond any rules and protocols put in place that they might get away with it.

Adam quickly noticed the much softer trail of Mac’s scent and enjoyed following it down, past the cold and empty cellars, to the end of the corridor and through the door, closing it behind him. It wasn’t glorious, but they didn’t really want it to be.

“It’s a tension-releasing hate fuck, okay?”

“Good, we’re on the same page then.”

“But I’m fucking you.”

“No, Duncan, not going to happen,” Adam motioned for Duncan to unbutton his shirt as he unpacked a pair of tweezers and a syringe to remove any debris from the wound, washing it out and throwing a thread through the eye of a needle to skilfully throw a few neat stitches to keep it from bleeding too much.

“With those skills you’re not fucking me, I can tell you that much, Miss Jensen,” Duncan let his pheromones reign free as he gently grabbed Adam by his neck and pulled his head closer to him, “Let go of all that control you think you have.”

Adam briefly enjoyed the hand grabbing his neck, letting himself follow Duncan’s motion. His forehead pressed against Duncan’s chest as he never had time to straighten up from throwing those stitches, and every breath he took was filled with Duncan’s scent.

“We don’t really have any control of anything in this stupid fucking world, at least not over the things that matter to us,” Duncan spoke from above Adam, leaning down to inhale the so far quite modest Alpha scent drifting up at him from Adam’s hair, “So, let me fuck you this once, it’ll never matter to any of us in the future, but right now it’s good.”

Adam smiled and quickly dipped out of Duncan’s hand to place his lips at the bulge now in front of him, breathing hot air through the fabric, enjoying the twitch against him and pressing back, grazing Mac’s growing boner with his teeth from the outside.

Duncan grabbed a fistful of Adam’s thick hair, hopping down from where he had seated himself on the table to give Adam comfortable access to treat his very minor injury. He pulled Adam up, replacing the pressure on his cock with his own free fist and slamming a new pressure onto Adam’s lips, quickly finding a lower lip to gently chew as he repositioned a hand to pull Adam in towards him and grind against the other.

Adam found a knee to balance against with one hand, the other slamming loudly against the metal table, echoing in the cold and empty room. He brushed away a brief flashback to a less pleasant time, however much it hurt to call this a pleasant time, but he did enjoy when Duncan forced him to do this with a consensual agreement it was going to stay in this room, between them, with nobody else who’d know. He enjoyed… how free it felt to just not care, knowing it’d be okay, and the world wouldn’t collapse around him if he got lost for the moment. He grinned into the kiss and Duncan could probably read it as his last farewell to control as he began grinding harder against him and quite audibly groaned without shame, something Adam cringed at for the moment.

Duncan proceeded to pull away to reposition himself behind Adam, “I’ve never been one for one-nightstands, believe it or not, Jensen. But when it happened it was usually quick and no bullshit foreplay,” He leaned down over Adam, hand still tangled in dark hair as he forced Adam’s chest down against the cold table, pulling Adam’s head back to leave a wet trail up the other’s neck, “It doesn’t mean I’m not good in bed.”

“Yeah, the fact you managed to get married thrice is proof of that, Mac,” Adam strained to say as his neck was craned back further.

“It really is, you’re not right, but I guess I just wasn’t made to be tied down by marriage,” Duncan released his grip of Adam’s hair and placed his hand between his shoulder blades instead, his other hand sliding down to a hip, grabbing the hem of Adam’s coat and throwing it to the side, out of the way, temporarily. His hand slid back up to sneak its way under Adam’s sweater until the clothing was pushed all the way up so he could see the bottom of Adam’s shoulder blades, “Take off your fucking coat, Adam.”

Adam sighed, “You don’t have to be so rude about it, Mac,” He felt the pressure on his back lessen enough for him to take it off, although quite awkwardly.

“Do you want me to coo sweet nothings in your ear, because it wouldn’t really fit this situation, I still dislike you, it’s really just a hate fuck, Jensen.”

“No, I wouldn’t want you to coo anything at me, creep.”

“Done deal then,” Duncan resumed the previous pose and slammed Adam back against the table, “I’ll stop being as rude and you will just lay there like the little princess you are right now.”

Adam smiled, “Sure,” Knowing full well neither of them would be able to hold that deal. Especially not as Mac grabbed the hem of his pants and yanked them down to his knees, the next moment his sweater is forced up over his head and serves as a makeshift pillow.

Duncan undid his own pants and observed for a moment the other agent in front of him, alarms going off somewhere in the back of his head, overshadowed by the actual admiration he felt as his eyes darted from bolt to bolt anchoring Adam’s augments to his torso, down a way too graceful and untouched spine and the back muscles moving very subtly below the skin. The augments of Adam’s legs were anchored along the crest of the pelvic bone, flowing organically down to form some creepily organic-looking legs. It was entirely new, and possibly the only chance in the world he’d get to do this, so he pushed any gut flipping events his body wanted to throw and enjoyed the submissive opportunity in front of him. He let the hand on Adam’s hip slide across a polymer butt cheek, placing it gently against Adam’s asshole.

“No lube?”

“No lube, but you can take it, SWAT boy,” Duncan grinned, but he wasn’t that sadistic or ruthless. He gently pressed against Adam until he gained entry and Adam hissed into the sweater. He couldn’t help but enjoy seeing Adam this... in this position, literally in all possible ways.

It stung, and Adam groaned despite his best attempts not to when Duncan pushed another finger inside him. It was a different kind of pain, and despite hearing Duncan spit it didn’t feel that differently until he felt a third finger penetrate his asshole, “Fuck you’re going way too fast,” And he wished he didn’t say that, instant regret.

Duncan removed his fingers, spat in his hand and as sloppily as possible stroked it over his cock before leaning over Adam, his other hand pressed firmly against Adam’s back moved to the opposite shoulder and took a hold as he positioned the head of his cock against Adam’s asshole and penetrated the other rather harshly, “Your sentinel will clean you up real good, don’t worry, pretty boy.”

Adam bit down into his sweater and was barely able to fill his lungs to let out a screamed groan, muffled ever so slightly by the fabric filling his mouth, “Fuck, no wonder you have three ex-wives.”

“Do you like it that much?”

Adam grinned, pushing himself up easily against Duncan’s weight on top on him, “Can’t feel a fucking thing,” He couldn’t help but give Duncan a mocking grin and a wink and huffed out a laugh as Duncan pulled back to step his pants down to the floor, himself stepping out of them, and lift one of his legs over, resulting in him turning around too, back now against the table. He met the other’s eyes.

“You’re pretty tight for a slut working the red light district,” Duncan grinned back and slammed back into Adam’s ass, keeping one leg lifted over his shoulder as he dominated Adam, nails attempting to graze skin, but skidded on the polymer thigh of Adam’s augments.

“Don’t scratch the paint,” Adam breathed heavily, almost loose enough to enjoy the motion inside him. The scents of the two of them filling the room was crazy heavy. Two Alphas horny but also somewhat territorial was a whole new kind of different when both feelings were directed at the other without an Omega in the room to fight for. And it turned Adam on. His cock twitched and he turned his head as he reached down to cover his excitement.

“Don’t tempt me,” Duncan huffed as he kicked another gear in, the pace accelerating.

“Easy now, don’t wear yourself out, old man.”

“You don’t want to challenge me, I’d have to send you home with a few biocells to keep that sentinel running,” Duncan angled his next few thrusts differently and was more than happy when Adam cried out a whimper and threw his hands, still locked like handcuffs by his sweater, over his face to hide, “Didn’t see you as the shy type though, Adam.”

Adam heard his name, but the star-striking thrusts against his prostate scrambled his thoughts and if it wasn’t for his neural implants he’d probably be passed out and in some ecstasy state of mind, but he was here and it felt really good right now, and in this exact space of time, that was all he cared for. Another jolt of nerve-tingling pleasure shot through him and again, and again. Until he was so happy the walls here could contain a small nuclear bomb because his huffs and grunts were dissolving into loud whining and moans.

“Oh, here we go,” Duncan smiled and released his attempt at a hold on the polymer thigh by his head, giving the augment an unconscious kiss before it fell out of reach of his lips, only held up by the fact that his hand grabbed Adam’s cock now, stroking louder and louder sounds from the augmented man below him, “Cracking so fast, you’re goddamn beautiful right now, Adam Jensen.”

Adam couldn’t hear the words as he was trying to find something to focus on, distract him from the absolute pleasure happening and threatening his neglected body into a breakdown, and he was suddenly scared and felt very alone in the room, cold room, and he choked on the tears spilling across his cheeks. Movement stopped and he opened his eyes to meet Mac’s, suddenly directly above him, hovering over his face with a worried smile.

“Am I so good you’re crying now, you’re a damn hot mess, aren’t you, Adam?” He pressed his lips against Adam’s and gently built up to the previous pace, the kiss growing to an equal level of intensity until Adam tilted his head and looked down.

“Touch me—” He thought about adding a name, but that felt a bit weird, he was sure Duncan knew what he was asking for, and that he did as a calloused hand, rough but still flesh and bone, took his cock and stroke it in rhythm with the fucking. Adam resumed his previous sounds, arms thrown around Duncan’s neck, holding the other in place right in front of him as he needed the kiss to focus on something else as his body gave in entirely to all the things he had denied himself for the past few years. And when his groin heated up dangerously and he felt himself shoot white strings of semen across his chest he simultaneously felt Duncan lose the rhythm and desperately tried to push the other off him, “Mac, you really shouldn’t knot me here,” Adam stuttered through his post-orgasm breathing, leaning up a slight bit to attempt to push Duncan off, his _augmented_ limbs shaking.

Duncan merely grunted and buried himself way deep inside Adam, he pulled Adam up and lifted him to sit down on the table himself, Adam seated on his hips, his knot locking him into the other for the next few minutes, “You said?”

Adam, kept his eyes closed and was silent for a few moments, the pressure inside him still building and filling him almost uncomfortably until it stopped, and he gave Duncan an angry frown, “You did this on purpose.”

“I would never.”

Adam scowled and pinched Duncan’s very exposed nipples before the other could react.

“The hell?!” Duncan exclaimed and swatted Adam’s hands away, “Those are sacred.”

Adam grinned and did it again, Duncan’s hands trying to resist him didn’t do jack-shit as he pinched both and held on, “You said?”

“Okay!” Duncan whined, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Adam stopped his movements and gently sat back, the words processing incredibly slowly in his head, “You don’t want to do this again.”

“Why not? It was good…”

“I- You’d just- No, it’s a one-time thing, this was your only opportunity and you took it and it worked out for both of us, don’t ruin it,” Adam blabbered and looked around for something to clean himself up with, at least enough so he could dress and get to their locker room to take a shower, or maybe just go home.

“What, you think something bad would happen to me if we did this once in a while?” Duncan felt his knot reduce and eventually go soft, pulling out to gently lift Adam up. The other was still in some sort of submissive mode as he didn’t resist at all. He sat Adam gently on the table and crouched slightly to push Adam down onto his back, lips trailing the inside of a black thigh to the scarred skin and continued to Adam’s testicles, gently grazing his teeth against them without any threat to harm them.

“Yes.”

Duncan ignored the reply and focused on Adam’s response to his actions, the hitch in his breathing as he licked along the seam of Adam’s sac and up along the soft shaft. Briefly blowing a breath on the head before popping it into his mouth and dropping it back onto Adam’s abdomen to continue licking his way up the trails of white gelatinous substance still glimmering in the fluorescent light of the room until it was gone, “All clean, still saying no to a second round at my place?”

“I’m not allowed into your place, Mac. Augmented? How can you forget the reason you hate me so?” Adam sat up and pulled his turtleneck back on.

Duncan stood up and did his pants up, buttoning his blood-stained shirt, and buttoning his jacket to hide the stain, “It can be fixed, so, how about it?”

Adam sighed and stood up, too, pulling his pants up and grabbing his coat, dressing himself and trying to ignore everything happen between his ass cheeks right now, “… My place is easier, just, bring… things next time.”

“It’s a deal then,” Duncan turned to the door and yeeted off to the bathroom.

Adam yeeted off to the showers.

And we all yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a threesome and reintroduce a favorite from HR.


End file.
